


Singing my feelings

by Born2Ship, JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born2Ship/pseuds/Born2Ship, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Phil feels about Dan in a song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing my feelings

Getting set up for a new video, Phil saw Dan enter. Quickly going to his music, he pressed play.  
“I don't want a lot for Christmas~” sang throughout the room. Sighing Dan, turned and walked right out the door.

“Lion, why doesn’t he notice?” Phil turned to his small stuffed animal on the desk. “Okay! I’ll do it! I’ll tell him”

\----------------------------

“Meow”

Maeve: Bad Jule

Phil: you said meow wrong O_o

Dan: I don’t understand what’s going on

Maeve: that's not what i'm talking about now shush you!

Jule: Once a pa-terodactyl flew into my room while I was filming…. HE ALMOST KILLED RICQUI!!

Maeve: and maybe I'm an alien here to abduct all humans with dark hair!


End file.
